Mavrick Turbo
Mavrick Turbo is a clone trooper in the Hyena Brigade. Turbo Training Mavrick started out as a clone trooper cadet on the rainy world of Kamino. He was trained by Captain Rex in sharp shooting. Training along with him, was his fellow cadet, Flash Flybolter. Mavrick knew he had a potential to be a second rate version of Captain Rex himself if he trained really hard but he had advanced in arc trooper training and sharpshooting training and many others and he felt bored with his classes. He wanted to expand beyond standard clone. Flash received arc training with Mavrick and they became close friends by the time of their end training. Although when they were shipped out beyond the protected walls of their dorms on Kamino into the great Clone Wars, the two friends had been seperated as Flash was shipped to Christophsis and Mav was shipped to Mygeeto. Mav was very sad but hoped to see his fellow brother and friend once again. On Mageeto Mavrick was fighting along side Burner Greencharger who was a leader of something called "Hyena Brigade". They were defending a Republic outpost from takeover near the middle stages of the Clone wars. Suddenly commando droids broke through the windows where the men were fighting and attacked! One jumped on Mav and he fired a lucky shot just in time and destroyed the clanker. Burner and some other men however, were in trouble as Commando droids had them pinned down. One jumped on Burner and took out It's knife and raised it, Mavrick immediately jumped into action and kicked the knife out of the droid's hand and shot it in the head 2 times till it w as dead. He had saved Burner's life! Eventually the soldiers had pushed back the droids and re claimed their base. Later when the Hyena Brigade was being shipped off to fight on Umbara, Burner invited Mavrick to join the squad and Mavrick agreed. There, he found Flash who had joined the Hyena shortly before Mav. Mavrick and Flash were very happy and they had a party celebrating each others return. Umbaran Take Over Part 1 After the battle of Mygeeto when Mavrick first joined the Hyena Brigade, he and the squad went to Umbara to capture a codebook, but it was going to be far from just a standard battle. Mavrick was fighting with Flash, Lieutenant Easton, Joshua, and Link and some others against an enormous counter attack from the Umbarans. They were using their full might against the Hyena. Suddenly an Umbaran General tackled Easton! Easton shot his blaster into the shoulder of the general but the Umbaran was tough and didn't give up. He threw Easton's blaster across the room and started to drag Easton off. Flash and Mav were not going to let him take Easton that easily and shot at the Umbaran several times while Link and Joshua held off the advancing enemy troops. They unfortunetely missed him and he quickly dragged Easton through into a room and shut the door.. But Mav was tetermined to save him and jumped through the blast doors just as it closed. "Mav!" Yelled Flash, but it was too late. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly an enourmous ammount of Umbaran reinforcements arrived and forced the Hyena out of the bunker, leaving Mav and Easton to get out on their own. They just hoped that they would make it out alive.. Umbaran Take over Part 2 When we last saw Mavrick, he was fighting off enemy Umbaran troops in a bunker when the Hyena Brigade were ordered by command to capture an Umbaran code book. Mavrick ran through the halls of the the bunker frantically trying to find where the Umbaran general had run off to. He had lost him when the sneaky General had created a distraction in an opposite direction indicating that he had gone that way when Mavrick had came to a fork in the hall. "Crud", said Mavrick as he struggled to find his barrings. Suddenly he caught a quick glimpse of a man running through the halls and into a room. Gotcha. thought Mavrick as he smiled and ran after him. But as he ran into the room the General had ran in, he didn't find Easton, instead he found a huge squad of droids aiming their blasters at a startled Mavrick. Before He had time to react, the tinnies opened fire.He bravely defended himself but only managed to kill a third of the droids. Suddenly a blaster bold shot through his chest! He winced and slowly fell to the ground. An umbaran commander stood above the knocked out soldier and said to his umbaran comanions, "Well done gentleman, well done. We know have one of the Republic's best men. It will be only time, before we get what we need." Then they all started to laugh maliciously. It took fairly quickly for Turbo to awaken after the startling experience. He blinked a little then tried to sit up but found it impossible due to thick ropes that restrained him to a small cot. Then he saw two tough looking umbaran men guarding a iron door. He next noticed that 4 security cameras were directly above him, no doubt that the umbarans were watching his every move through it. "Okay start talking. What do you want with me?" Mavrick Questioned the guards. There was no reply. There seemed to be no feeling of expression on the umbaran's faces. Mavrick frowned and started again. "What are you deaf? I asked you a question shorty!" He exclaimed. He smiled in satisfaction as one of the guards angerly turned to face Turbo. "So that did it, Mavrick said. "Well sense we're all here lets start chattin. What do you want with me?" He said in an interogative tone. The guards paused for a minute, then the bigger of the two responded in annoyed tone, "Sense of humor huh? Thought so. All you clones have the same dumb trait. I expect you want answers but i'm not gonna give you enough info to be valuable to you." Mavrick rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look enough, okay? Do you know how many times i've heard people like you say that? But I always get the answers one way or another. One thing you're gonna learn about me is I ALWAYS get want I want." The guards gave a laugh. "Actin all tough, eh? Think you've got it bad today? Just watch what happens when you see the boss. He's got a bag of tricks, and he doesn't get a long well with you no good rotten Republic scum!" Mavrick was not impressed with the man's threatening remarks. "Who is your boss?" Mavrick questioned. "Ha ha you'll find out soon enough." Responded one of the guards. With this the umbaran's remained silent and Mavrick got no further discossion from the two. Roughly an hour after Mavrick's failed retreaved information attempt, the guards received a transmission of some kind and walked over to the cot in which Mavrick was laying. They started untying his bonds. Mavrick wondered if he could take the guards but he realized he didn't have a choice as the last rope was untied by the umbarans. Its now or never. He decided. Apparently sensing what the trooper would do, one umbaran quickly took a knife out of his suit and held it against Turbo's neck. "Don't try no funny business." He ordered. Oh great, thought Mavrick in anger. If only I had been a little quicker! The guards then forced him up, the blade of the knife still against mav's neck. "Alright move, MOVE!" They commanded. As they exited the prison and headed toward an elevator, Mav felts the knife being lowered. Glanced at the guard placing the knife back into his suit and apparently reaching for some sort of gun instead. Just then they reached the elevator and the door was closed. "9th floor." The guard informed the computer . Computer:9th floor 2 minutes and 37 seconds before destination arrival. Mavrick saw his chance. Just as the guard grabbed the blaster he was carrying and was about to raise it, Mavrick attacked! He shoved the first guard against the wall and he fell to the floor, dazed. Then Turbo faced the startled other. Before he had time to react Mavrick executed a swift upper cut into the man'a jaw.Mav could see blood smeared on his face. "You fool, I'll get you for that!" He threatened. Then the other guard jumped up and reached for his holster. As quick as a flash, Mavrick kicked the weapon from his hands and it fell to the floor. Suddenly a ding from elevator computer sounded and Turbo whirled this gave the umbaran a the window of opportunity they were hoping for. One guard tackled Mav and the startled trooper fell to the floor. The umbaran fought viciously but Mavrick refused to give up. He at last managed to fling the umbaran troop off of him, this gave him the precise chance he needed. Mav rolled over and grabbed the gun on the floor. One umbaran prepared to jump him before he got up but Turbo aimed his weapon towards him and he stood still. "Alright. I'm gonna tell you how we'll play this." Said Mavrick who was sweating like crazy. Just then the elevator door opened to reveal several umbarans. The door slid open and Mavirck immediately jumped into action despite his exhaustion. He pulled his rifle out and blasted the nearest umbaran in the chest killing him immediately. The rest of the umbarans back up but kept up with the suppressing fire on Mavrick. Then suddenly the windows shattered with laser fire killing several hostiles. It was Flash! Together they mowed down the remaining umbarans and secured the room. "Thanks for the help guys, but I had it under control!" Mavrick says. "Yeah Right! You were this close to getting shot in the head!" Said Flash "How'd you get back in?" "Turns out when I downed an umbaran they actually had a key to a panel which I used to unlock the door so then I found an access ladder which I used to look very nice while blasting the window" explained Flash, but Mavrick was half-listening as he was putting together a plan to retrieve the codebook. Photo Gallery Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Republic